galaxyonfirefandomcom-20200222-history
Indigo Brink
Indigo Brink is one of the most dangerous pirate gangs that have ever existed. They are highly dangerous and possess cutting-edge technology. Originating from the dark heart of the mysterious Rigant Vortex, Indigo Brink slowly worked its way up from just a small pirate gang to one of the most feared factions of the Neox Sector. This gang is led by a somewhat sociopathic but very ambitious leader named Eclipse. This person was able to merge many smaller pirate outfits into a menace unlike anything ever seen in the Neox Sector. Equiped with high-end tech and strong numbers, Indigo Brink has proven to be an unrelenting force that will stop at nothing until their goals are achieved. History '' Ever since the endless waves of travellers and settlers came to the Neox Sector, the economic value of the area attracted many pirate groups. Indigo Brink was one such group. Unlike other pirates, Indigo Brink was well organised and much better equipped. They are a notorious group hellbent on destruction that soon became well known throughout the sector. They are so well known, that whenever there are pirate attacks, people assume they are the work of Indigo Brink.'' After the Nova Defence Fleet arrived in the Genimus system as expected, Indigo Brink successfully destroyed the fleet with only a few ships, including the'' Hades,'' surviving. Indigo Brink showed great organization in disabling the jumpgate in the system, peventing any reinforcements but their own from entering the system. With the fleet gone, the stations and ships were left undefended, ready for the taking. Their successes were cut short when Nova Defense pilot Hayley Snocom arrived in the area to assist the ships and stations. Later joined by surviving pilots Sunita Sun Khanna and Kyrrk Tasst, the three managed to hold off the waves of pirates until the Hades ''escaped. However, Hayley Snocom was seemingly killed during the battle. The ''Hades ''was later renamed the ''Manticore, after Hayley Snocom's callsign. Later, Eclipse contracted a job to the famous Grey scientist Khador. They hired him to build a Mhaan-tiq infused bomb. Khador, believing the weapon could be useful when the Voids came to the Neox Sector, complied. Indigo Brink then hired the Gr'Gath pirate gang to detonate the bomb at a highly important political summit in the Neox. The explosion killed many government officals and loosened the all the factions' grips on the Neox, paving the way for criminals to sieze power. Afterward, the event became known as the the Shattering. Subsequently, Indigo Brink took on the alias of The Cobalt Lancers and took on the guise of a mercenary group. They began pretending to help keep the peace after the Shattering. However, after the Manticore crew hunted down Khador, he exposed the Cobalt Lancers as Indigo Brink, and revealed that the Shattering was caused by them. Eclipse later admitted that the Shattering was all a ploy to take power in the Neox. The commander of the Manticore, ''Bryce Vantok, already having misgivings about Indigo Brink, ordered the ''Manticore ''crew to hunt down Eclipse and the rest of Indigo Brink. Trivia *Unlike pirates from ''GoF3D and GoF2, ships belonging to Indigo Brink have a green paint job and tend to resemble Vossk ships. *Some Indigo Brink ships have a small 8-ball, as seen in their emblem, painted on their ships. Gallery Category:Pirates Category:Galaxy on Fire 3: Manticore